Is This The Peace I'm Supposed to Look For?
by Untaintedchild
Summary: Gene and Finny have a perfect friendship, they share secrets, events and even room together. What happens when a note gets in between? Is their friendship strong enough, or is something even stronger between them?
1. The Note

Author's Note: Hey guys, I haven't written anything for this site for a while! Did you all miss me? By the way, I am a total GeneXFinny fan. This was a dare. Look Mary-Kate, I can do it! points and laughs

By: UntaintedChild

Disclaimer: All characters in this belong to John Knowles, the author of this novel. I'm just borrowing his characters.

'Is This The Peace I'm Supposed to Look For?'

"Hey, throw that over this way!" Finny shouted, tossing his muscular arms way over his head. Leper glanced down at Gene's textbook,

"Finny, this is a really bad idea," he moaned, managing to make his tone match his expression.

"You're a chicken, what do you think GENE would do? Fry your eyebrows off with a brainwave?" he smirked, showing off his perfect grin. Leper smiled back meekly as he picked up the book and threw it over to Finny. Like the sports star he was, Finny caught the book and cradled it under his arm.

"Tell Gene I took his book hostage, I'll require a few simple favors before he can get it back," he said, in a tone that just screamed 'punch me in the mouth!' With that, he took off in a sprint, still cradling the 'precious' cargo. On cue, Gene returned to that location. Instantly, the only thing that came to his mind was 'Finny' and hell, who would have made a better guess? What made it even more obvious was Leper, who had a look of pathetic guilt written all over his face.

"Finny.. Took yo..your book," he shuddered as Gene sighed.

"Thanks," Gene started, "I believe I know exactly where he went,"

Reading Finny, Gene thought, was almost as easy and complex as trying to understand Latin. Most of the time it was pretty clear-cut, but occasionally you'd run into a 'muddy' translation. Right now though, all he could see was Finny on top of that dreaded tree, dangling the poor book from it's spine. "Oh god.. I better hurry!" he thought, because you never know how long a teenage boy can stay occupied in such a mindless task such as that. When he got closer, he knew he had been spotted because he heard Finny shout at the top of his lungs,

"This is my prisoner of war! Step forward commander and make the sacrifice to save your man!"

"What the HELL are you doing?" Gene asked, praying Finny wouldn't drop the book into the water. It would cost him a pretty penny if it got wet! "Damn it Finny! Give me back my book!" Gene cursed, slipping off his shoe and throwing it at the tree.

"Commander, attacking me will not help you achieve a thing!" he commented, wagging his finger back and forth.

"What do you want?" Gene asked, knowing already that it was a mistake to give into his game. Finny just smirked, exactly as planned.

"Oh Gene! Just a little favor to ask of you!"

"Oh god.. Here we go..." He thought, "And no, I am not going to streak around Devon! You may have gotten Chet to do it, but not me!" he shouted, as Finny made a noise that was either a moan or a chuckle, or a mix between the two.

"I want you to deliver something to Brinker for me for me," Finny stated simply.

"Do what now?" Gene asked in a state of awe. Finny and Brinker HATE each other, why would Finny want to give Brinker anything but a fat lip?

"I have a letter for him, I slipped it into your book. Make sure you deliver it to him before the end of the day," he said slowly this time.

"O...kay," Gene commented, "I would have done it without blackmail, if you were aware,"

"I know, but this was more amusing on my part," Finny laughed.

Automatically, Finny tossed off his shirt revealing his muscular form and looked down at the water, "I'm going to jump," he said, tossing the book down to Gene. He caught the book with ease and waited for the famous 'Finny swan dive'. With the most grace a human could possess, Finny's body slid underneath the surface of the water. Gene couldn't help but stare, the sick temptation to kiss him crawled up his spine again. He shook the thought out as Finny climbed out of the water. Anyone could agree, when Finny was soaking wet he looked like a Greek god. His beauty could never be...

"What, do I have a leech on me or something?" Finny asked, disrupting Gene's train of thought.

"No you moron!" he laughed, "Let's get back before we're missed!"

"You're becoming more like me everyday!" Finny said, satisfied with his progress. With that said, he tossed his clothes over his shoulder and headed back to the dorm. Although his face didn't show it, Gene was very bothered by this note business. Finny had told him everything up to this day, why was it any different now? He glanced both ways then opened the text book. A cream colored envelop caught his eye. With caution, he peeled back the glue and spread it out.

'Brinker,

Meet me at the library at midnight

-Finny'

Gene had no idea what to think or do, he just stared at the note for what seemed like endless hours. Why did Finny want to meet Brinker at midnight... At the library as well?

"I was hardly aware Finny even knew what a library was!" Gene thought. But even through this humor he was curious. And that was exactly what tempted him to spy on the two.

------------

"Hey Brinker," Gene called, holding up the note right under his nose.

"Thanks a lot Forrester," Brinker replied, taking the note with a smirk crossing over his lips. That note! Why was it driving Gene insane?

"11:30 PM, and Finny is still sitting around here..." Gene thought, glancing over his book and noticing the boy playing with an imaginary paddleball. At last;

"Goodnight Gene, I'm heading out for a while... I'll be back in an hour," Finny commented.

"Where are you going?" Gene inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you so suspicious?" Finny snapped back.

"I don't know, maybe it's 11:30 PM on a Sunday night!" Gene hissed.

"Maybe I want to meet a special someone!" Finny shot back with his own venom, a smile creeping over his lips while saying this. Finny had just hit a soft spot. "Now, I wish you adieu," he commented, exiting with grace.

"Finny, come back.. Please!" Gene whined, knowing this was an all time low for him. He couldn't help it, he threw down the book and followed him down the long Devon hallway.

Now, Gene wasn't the type to be particularly nosey, but he needed to know about this secret meeting. This meant everything to him, even more then the French exam he had the next morning. Which, by the way, he was sure he was going to fail. He traveled to the library; and with stupid luck, the door was swinging wide open. He felt his stomach drop as he advanced toward the light.

"Forrester, this is a BAD idea," he thought, but with that familiar impulse he opened the door...

"Why didn't I just stay back and study for that exam!"

----To be continued

Author's Note: I enjoy comments, please tell me what you think so far!


	2. The Boiling Point

Author's Note: This should be interesting, enjoy! Just a fair warning, this part gets a bit more 'shonen ai' then last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to John Knowles. Borrowing is fun!

Chapter 2: The Boiling Point

It was almost like his life had just flashed right before his eyes. It was very hard to believe what he saw, it was almost like a dream. Bile ran up to his mouth, as his stomach began to rip itself up from the inside out. He knew it was bad then. Gene hadn't expected what was really there, and in that was his mistake. Inside that library was a scene that could only be described as insanity of realty. Brinker holding Finny in what looked like a strangle hold. A chair knocked over. Arms waving around violently. Then darkness...

"How long was he here!?" shouted the voice of Brinker.

"Gene? GENE!" shouted Finny's voice over his.

That's all he remembered, listening to Finny and Brinker standing above him. The annoyed tone that corrupted Brinker's voice, and the concern which filled Finny's. Gene was in a state of conscious, almost completely aware of his surroundings but still with his eyes slammed closed. Suddenly, he felt himself being raised. It was by someone with a slender body, but extremely muscular. Probably Finny. More then certain Finny. But this was to be expected he had to get out somehow, before being caught by hardcore Devon instructors. Normally Gene wouldn't mind being rescued by Finny, but today, today he could feel no urge of gratitude toward him. Now he hated Finny. But was this really news to him? He had always had this built up hatred toward the one who was his true rival. Yet his accusations had to be placed aside, he hadn't the strength to fight with Finny. Gratitude? Pttf, like that was going to happen.

--------------------------------

"Good morning Gene, how are you feeling today?" said that dreadfully cheerful voice.

"Go away," he moaned, the sticky bile still sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"Glad to see your feeling better," he replied, then looking directly at him, "Listen Gene, we really need to talk,"

"I don't want to hear a word from you, get out," Gene said, wringing his bed sheets.

"But.." Finny started, as Gene flipped his head to one side of the pillow and stopped all eye contact. "Be that way," he huffed, grabbing his books and exiting the room. In a way, Gene felt horrible for ignoring his best friend, but at the same time he couldn't give a damn. If betrayal was the next step of their friendship, then so be it. He refused to give into Finny's act of innocence.

Although he had decided not to let Finny's actions control him, he still felt rather sick from last nights activities. With that said, he took the day off of classes.

"This would be the perfect time to catch up on my french," he thought, but shook the idea from his mind. "Today, I will worry only about myself and forget about everything else." He picked up one of the books he was reading, and headed out to the courtyard.

It was an unusual June day, the wind was blowing like a mad man and the birds sounded as if they were giving out a warning. A cold shiver ran down Gene's back as he walked down a path leading to a large tree far away from the school. It was as if someone were watching him... Yet again, the familiar sudden impulse made him continue his journey. He looked right to left, then dove his head into the book.

'He took a hold of her hand, and gazed into her eyes, what seemed to be like hours was only a few minutes. He knew he was in love. The way she made him feel, the way he hated her seemed almost natural. Her way with words was remarkable. He was utterly in love with her.'

Gene stared at the words on the page, he felt they were meant for his situation. Was there really a strong hatred between him and Finny? Or something as unnatural as this book states. Really, was there much of a difference between love and hate? They always seem to draw the same attention. One always seems to turn into the other. Was that what happened between Brinker and Finny? He shook his head and laughed half heartedly. Honestly, who believed this junk anyway? Gene just sighed, and looked down at the novel again. He believed in that junk. This had stirred up a new problem on his mind, not only was he supposed to worry about the war, but now the relationship he shared with his best friend.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Rage poured into his words, he could sparsely breath now.

"Forrester... Are you alright?" purred the mellow Leper, who just so happened to be watching. Gene looked at him, and shook his head.

"I'm fine, can I help you with anything?" he asked, his voice sounded hollow.

"Yes, you can" he replied simply, as an unnatural expression crept over his lips. One could only describe it a insanity. Gene caught this instantly, as he rose to his feet.

"I sh..should go to my afternoon classes, I've had enough skipping for one day," he shivered.

"Come on Forrester, you knew this would happen. You knew Finny would want to hurt you. You knew Finny that well." he cackled, pushing Gene back down.

"Leper, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"I'm just ready to show Finny and Brinker that I can have my way too. I can do anything they can..." he smirked, crouching down and pinning his shoulders.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he roared.

"You can't escape from me Gene, I'm always watching you. Just like that clock you have, the one that ticks... ticks... ticks.." Gene felt bile rise up to his mouth again, as he pushed Leper off of him.

"You're a sick minded freak, you know! Get away from me!" he said, as he took off in the fastest sprint he ever attempted in his life. All he could hear was Leper's demented cackling. He needed to be safe, he needed to find a sanctuary. A place he could hide... A place where Finny, Brinker and Leper couldn't find him. Yet there was no such place in Devon and deep down he knew that to be the only truth available. His mind was racing at one hundred miles an hour, he needed a break.

-----------------------------------------

The dorm room was open when he came back, he placed his books down on his bed and looked right at Finny's side of the room.

"Gene.. We need to talk," Finny stated simply, entering the room and closing the door.

"No we don't, now just leave me the hell alone," he said, picking up his french book and pretending to read from it.

"Stop ignoring me, you know this is bothering you." he said, "You know me well enough, give me a chance to explain myself."

"Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?"

"I'm sick of your attitude, start acting your age and listen to what I have to tell you!"

"Your not my mother! I don't have to listen to a word!" he hissed.

"Your leaving me with no other option..." Finny advanced toward him.

"Leave me alone!" Gene shouted, cucking the textbook right into Finny's jaw bone. The male let out a moan, as Gene stood and ran toward the exit. "I never want to hear your damn voice ever again, you hear?" he roared, slamming the door shut.

----To be continued

Author's Note: Oh suspenseful! Seriously Gene, just stick to your french for now on. XD More later. Leave comments, they are loved!


	3. The Trouble With Fights

1Author's Note: Hello everyone! The reason why I haven't updated was because I was seriously afraid this chapter wasn't half as good as my others. But with some reassurance from a good friend, I am not as self conscious as before ! Please enjoy, this is where the suspense gets to a real boiling point!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'A Separate Peace' I just think John Knowles would hate me for making his characters look so queer! (XD)

Chapter Three: The Trouble With Fights

"Gene! WAIT!" Finny shouted, dashing to the door and tripping over his own feet. Evidently landing head first into the floor. "We really need to talk.." he said to the floor, his nose shoved deep into the white carpeting. Indeed, they did need to talk. Finny had wanted to tell Gene exactly what happened inside that library. Brinker... He wanted to strangle him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where to go now?' Gene sighed, thoughts of talking to Finny were tempting him, but as if his body had a mind of it's own, it fled. "I need to get out of here," he said. It wasn't safe on Campus anymore. He had no friends to talk to now, he had no dorm to escape too. He just placed his hands inside his pockets and dug for money. "Ten dollars..." he muttered. Automatically, he began to plan an escape. Three dollars could get him to the city, and two dollars could get him a hotel room. That left three dollars for the ticket back to school, and two for food. His facial expression lifted, a sanctuary for a night, just what he needed! He looked up to the window, Finny's deep blue gaze never leaving.

"See you later, Finny," he mouthed with a bitter smirk, turning his heel and heading to the train station.

The summer heat filled the station as sweat caked Gene's brow. 3:30, the clock read, as a speaker above the crowds blared,

"Train 136 is about to depart, please board now,"

Was this the right thing to do? Was he thinking correctly? Before he could make any more decisions, he boarded the train. All the seats were empty as he sat in the far back. Passengers with pitch black faces entered and sat down. "I wonder... if they are running away too.." he thought as a tall man wearing a heavy jacket sat down next to him. His face looked particularly grim, a bushy brown mustache on his lips. Questions began to rise up to Gene's lips as he turned his head to look out the window to prevent himself from looking at him. The soft chugging of the train lulled Gene to sleep. That's what happened to him that evening, sleeping on a train to the city. No one knowing where in the world he went. No one to wake him from his slumber. No one but the mysterious character seated next to him. The person who purposely sat next to him. The person who had him in their clutches...

------------------------------------------------------------

(Finny's side of the story)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HELP ME!?" Finny paced back and forth, "I saw him leave this afternoon around 1:00PM, and he hasn't come back yet! It is nearly 9:00PM!" he complained to the office. All of them shared the same look of dismay as they told him they could do nothing at the time. "You guys are horrible, I should sue!" he stated, storming out. The staircase to the dorms looked even longer then before tonight. He huffed his way up them reluctantly, praying to god that a miracle would occur. The door of his room was swinging back and forth when he arrived, someone was inside of it. He had locked the door this time, that meant only one thing. Gene is back!

"By god Gene, I was so worried!" he shouted, freezing in the doorway as a soft voice caught his attention.

"Nice to see you were so worried." A crooked smile now running across his lips.

"Leper.. How in the world did you get in here?" Finny asked.

"A little birdy gave me his key," he said, fiddling around with the bronze instrument. Gene would never do that, even if he was mad at him.

"Where is Gene?" He demanded.

"What ever do you mean?" Leper said in his mock-innocence.

"Where is Gene?" Finny's voice was trembling, concern made it almost impossible to comprehend.

"Forrester?" he asked, smiling blankly.

"Gosh Damnit Leper! Where is Gene!?" Finny roared, lifting him off the ground from the shirt.

"Commander, violence won't get you anywhere," Leper mimicked. Finny shoved him up against the wall.

"Tell me now!" he threatened. The boy took one long look at him and started to laugh. "Damnit, I'll kill you!" he roared punching him right in the jaw.

"You not getting a word out of me commander, you lost your man now," he said, a smile crossing over his bloody lip. Finny let out a frustrated yell and began to beat Leper mercilessly. The boy's skull fell back limply as Finny looked down in shock.

"Oh my god.. What have I done!?" he asked softly, burring his head into his hands. This was bad... Gene was missing, the suspect was out cold... He was screwed! Gene was a familiar character though, he sighed with relief. But even if he discovered where he went, what good would it do if he wasn't able to talk to him because of the fight? And Leper, who now apparently had a Gene fetish. Goodness, this sure was a mess. Brinker! This was all HIS fault! Finny's eye twitched, this wasn't all Brinker's fault. It was his... Man, whoever said curiosity killed the cat was far ahead in his years.

-To Be Continued

Author's Note: Wow, short chapter, eh? Well, I hope you like it. I am in planning for Chapter 4 as we speak, so be patient my duckies! (giggles)


End file.
